


We Fall Inward

by rcwiggins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cyberpunk, Dimension Travel, Lolita, Retro, Robot Logic | Logan Sanders, Steampuck, Swing Dancing, Swing Era, Tiny Deceit Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, decora kei, prosthetic, prosthetic leg, vintage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcwiggins/pseuds/rcwiggins
Summary: Thomas never expected a portal to open in his house. He also never expected it to link different dimensions the his world. He defiantly never expected it to close.





	We Fall Inward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_StopSigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_StopSigns/gifts).



> This is based off of this post by blue-stopsigns on Tumblr:  
> https://blue--stopsigns.tumblr.com/post/186145173097/finished-click-for-better-quality-the

Why do all the cool things happen when you're asleep? That was Thomas's first thought when he woke up to see two old-timey dolls walking around on his bed. Not sitting, walking! They didn't seem to have noticed him waking up, but Thomas knew that if he were to sit up, they would immediately run off. Unless he did it fast enough, then grabbed one. Which is exactly what he did.

When Thomas suddenly sat bolt upright and reached down for the nearest doll, a doll in a yellow dress and who was about as big as his hand from wrist to fingertip, the other doll, this one dressed in light blue and a few centimeters shorter than his companion, fell over onto his back, possibly from the shift in the ground, or fear. "Dee!" he called from his spot on the bed, covers engulfing it.

"Put me down!" the yellow one, Dee, shouted as he tried to pry open Thomas's hands. Thomas, however, was overcome with curiosity, examined the doll even closer. His face was eerily lifelike, and his hair was just above the shoulders and colored yellow.

"Ow! The hell!" Thomas cried as he released the doll to fall onto the bed. He hit the comforter with a grunt, but got back up. Thomas examined his hand, finding small bite marks indented in the skin on his hand. Looking back down at the yellow doll, he asks, "Why did you bite me?"

The yellow doll looks up to him, making intense eye contact, "You grabbed me! How would you like it if someone were to grab you without consent?"

"...That's fair."

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, my friend and I will be leaving." Dee reached down to help his friend up from a burrow of covers, "Come on, Patton, let's go."

Once the light blue doll, Patton, was retrieved from the sheets, they both made their way to the end of the bed, looking down to the floor. "That's pretty far down..." Patton murmers, griping the sheets beneath him.

"Do you need me to help you down?" Thomas asks, still feeling guilty.

Dee met Thomas's eyes, contemplating what to do. After a moment, Dee looks down and mumbles, "Please."

"Okay." Thomas finally get out of the bed for the day and kneels next to where the dolls are on his bed. Reaching out, he almost wraps a hand around them, until he remembers what happened previously. "How should I pick you guys up?"

"Just cup your hands," Dee gives an example by cupping his hands as if you were to catch water from a faucet, "Then just let us step in."

Thomas cups his hands, just like how Dee had shown. Once it is done to Dee's satisfaction he steps in, holds a hand out to Patton, and helps him in. Once they are both settled, Thomas carefully moves his hands from the bed to the ground. Both of the dolls step out of Thomas's hands and onto the plush carpet. "Anything else?"

"I think we are-"

A loud thump came from downstairs, followed by a crash. Thomas immediately stands up and runs to the door, propping it open before he leaves. Rushing downstairs, he looks down the banister to see two new arrivals, one with a green striped vest and white sleeves rolled up above the elbow, and another in a deep blue vest and gloves. The one in green is kneeling, trying to make sure the one in blue is alright.

"Do you have any dents? Any leaks? Cracks or fractures?" he says, rapidly firing out questions. His companion looks up and, after brushing himself off, slowly shakes his head.

"I am fine, Remus." the blue clad man says robotically. He then turns to take in his surroundings, and, when his eyes and Thomas's meet, Thomas sees that this is no human.

It's a robot. 


End file.
